Opuestos
by Harlett
Summary: Él era el chico más simpático que pudieras encontrarte, ella la chica más odiosa que pudieras conocer. Él era el único que le agradaba y veía adorable la antipática actitud de ella. Y ella era la única que encontraba fastidioso al chico despreocupado. Alguien necesita un poco de amor y alguien que está dispuesto a dárselo a manos llenas. .:Tambien 6996:.
1. La incrédula

**OPUESTOS**

**by: Harlett  
# 28**

Jitomatazos, abucheos, intento de linchamiento y amenazas con armas punzo cortantes. Al final del capítulo, por favor.

Si, al fin me vi contagiada por la demencia de Mukuro y ha cobrado forma en esto.  
Pero la verdad sea dicha, los opuestos se atraen y estos dos aunque ni el _Hola_ se han dicho, lo son bastante. _Could it work?_

Si así fuera, en algún mundo paralelo gobernado por el maniático de los malvaviscos, sería así, quizás.

Y aún así sería en base al 6996. Sé que Yamamoto es genial y no se merece esto… Pero no me quería quedar con la duda.

Hablando de Cracks.

**Nota/Disclaimer/Negación/Aviso/etc…:** **Katekyo Hitman REBORN**y Cía. no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Amano Akira. Esto es por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

* * *

º

**He leído en alguna parte que para amarse hay que tener principios semejantes, con gustos opuestos.**

**.**

**º**

**º**

_°O°O° **M. M.** °O°O°_

Ella supo que sería una batalla perdida, aún antes de empezar a jugar en serio, el tratar de ganarle a Chrome la atención por Mukuro-chan.

Lo supo en cuanto vio los sentimientos reflejados en la cara del ilusionista a través del cristal de aquella ventana en el pasillo.

En esa habitación de hospital, alejada del barullo y reservada especial para su inquilina, postrada en la inmaculada cama blanca.

Chrome yacía acostada en esta cama desde hacía dos semanas y sin señales de despertar pronto. Mukuro se encontraba a su lado, de pie, contemplándola como una estatua porque no podía hacer nada por ella.

La francesa podía jurar que jamás había visto ese semblante en Mukuro: la consternación, la molestia, la incertidumbre, enfado… Por no ser dueño de la situación, en algo que se iba de sus manos. Todas esas emociones mezcladas en sus ojos, la mandíbula rígida y la costumbre de acariciar el dorso de la mano de Nagi como un hábito para darse fuerzas.

No se sabía si Chrome despertaría algún día, si ella _quisiera_ despertar algún día…

Ni siquiera Sawada Tsunayoshi tenía el valor de ser honesto y decirle lo que su Hyper Intuición le indicaba.

Como siempre, en un loco e impulsivo intento por proteger a su Familia, por darle otra oportunidad a Mukuro de reivindicarse en el proceso, Chrome se había arriesgado más de la cuenta en un afán de frenar a su salvador y sus amigos, se volver a pelear.

M. M. cerró los ojos, algo aturdida ante el recuerdo. Había sido algo desagradable el sentirse tan apartada e inútil ante la situación.

Chrome en sí era una causa perdida. Por eso la desesperaba tanto. Suspiro cansinamente. Volvió a posar su atención en el joven peliazul, esto era morboso, pero ella encontraba interesante verlo reaccionar ante esta penuria y disfrutar del abanico de emociones que él hacía uso ahora.

De pronto vio su ceño ligeramente fruncido, una pequeña mueca socarrona y burlona apareció en su cara. Aparentemente Mukuro también acababa de recordar ese vivido momento y ahora contemplaba frente a sí el triste resultado. No necesitaba la pelirroja estar a su lado para sentir el aire de molestia que emanaba del chico al ver frustrado sus planes _otra vez_ y ese velo que opacaba el brillo de sus ojos, una vieja sombra de lo que era su mirada sagaz y maliciosa, como se perdía en el blancor de las sabanas y se disipaba en la palidez de la piel de ella.

Ella pensó que había sido suficiente fisgoneo, ya asqueada de tanto desglose de emociones que no le sentaban a la gloriosa imagen que tenía en mente de Mukuro que decidió marcharse. Sin embargo se quedo clavada en su lugar cuando vio como él dulcemente le acomodaba un mechón de cabello tras la oreja a su Bella Durmiente; pudo distinguir entonces ese extraño brillo en sus ojos heterocromaticos. Genuina consternación, inseguridad y lo más cercano a la culpa: remordimiento… preocupación…. ¿Por qué no? Incluso miedo…

Miedo que esta fuera la última vez que cometiera una estupidez y no estuviera Nagi para detenerlo.

Miedo que esos ojos no abrieran nunca.

Miedo que ella lo hiciera, pero su mirada nunca volviera a posarse en él con ese tinte de adoración e indulgencia.

Miedo a otro mañana sin ella.

Y entonces M. M. tuvo miedo, de que nadie, nunca la fuese a contemplar de esa manera como él lo hacía con Chrome.

Bufó y se regaño mentalmente.

¿Quién podría sentir algo tan pueril y débil como eso por ella?

Ahora sería ella quién pagaría por ver eso y conocer al pobre diablo que fuera lo suficientemente estúpido como para enamorarse _en verdad_, por alguien como ella.

ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº

* * *

Si ha llegado hasta aquí, gracias.

¿Quejas, comentarios... traumas?

Bye.


	2. El impresionado

**OPUESTOS**

Jitomatazos, abucheos, intento de linchamiento y amenazas con armas punzo cortantes. Al final del capítulo, por favor.

**Nota/Disclaimer/Negación/Aviso/etc…:** **Katekyo Hitman REBORN**y Cía. no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Amano Akira. Esto es por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

* * *

º

**El dinero no puede hacer que seamos felices, pero es lo único que nos compensa de no serlo.**

**º**

**º**

_°O°O°__**Yamamoto**__°O°O°_

La vio llorar. A la distancia, pero la vio llorar. Y por primera vez sus instintos no supieron decirle cómo reaccionar.

A parte de la natural consecuencia de sentirse mal y desubicado. Él se sintió confundido.

Hasta hace unos momentos, Yamamoto Takeshi, había creído que él era el mejor amigo hombre de Miura Haru, pero fue un craso error.

Siempre optimistas, siempre alegres, viendo lo positivo de todo y riéndose de la vida, dejando que todo se les resbalara. Charlando, conversando y riendo por todo; incluso jugando, quién lo diría, ambos eran bastante atléticos.

Aparentemente en la misma sintonía que los demás, quienes no captaban por su ingenuidad y su amarga y obstinada perspectiva hacia la vida.

Así que, cuando él se entero que ella se había decido a confesar su eterno amor a aquella importante persona en su corazón. Si, aquella persona de la que ella siempre le había hablado, de la cual estaba enamorada y a juzgar por él, un gran chico, uno que valía la pena y él, el buen y comprehensivo Yamamoto que era, la había apoyado en que ella se confesase y fuera valiente, que todo saldría bien ¿Por qué no?

Para que al final resulto que esta susodicha persona, la rechazo.

Y que la nombrada persona no era otra más que Tsuna, entonces él sintió palidecer.

Yamamoto Takeshi no era ese gran amigo del que se sentía orgulloso para ser merecedor de la amistad y confianza de alguien como ella.

Ni tampoco sentirse preciado de esa habilidad que tenía de observar a la gente y a veces, ver a través de ella sin que estos se lo esperaran.

No había visto venir nada de esto. Se había confiado.

Así que ahora no sabía qué hacer, como encarar y apoyar en este momento que su amiga tenía el corazón roto y las ilusiones deshechas.

Si hubiera prestado más atención… Hubiera atado los cabos sueltos, quizás pudo haber prevenido un poco de innecesario dolor… Quizás debería hacer algo… ¿Pero qué?

Y antes de que moviera un pie para ir a verla en aquel triste callejón que ella fue a dar y desahogarse, arrinconada como un animal indefenso y herido, alguien se le adelanto.

Gokudera salió de algún lado, de algún sitio y acompañado de ese ceño hosco de siempre, con paso lento, fumando un cigarro y las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Aunque rodeado de cierto aire taciturno y una calma y pesadez tan silenciosamente que Haru no lo había escuchado llegar hasta que él le dijo 'Hola' y ella pego un brinco en su sitio. El moreno vio como Gokudera tiro al piso la colilla del cigarro y la pisoteo.

— ¿Vienes a burlarte de mí, Bakadera? — Logro balbucear la chica aún con la cara hundida entre sus manos — ¿Estás feliz que tu adorado Juudaime me hizo a un lado por fin? — preguntaba dolida sin mostrar su rostro. La voz le salía ahogada y apagada, reseca. Quizás mucho rato de aguantarse los fuertes sollozos o las simples ganas de gritar de frustración.

El peliblanco suspiro y se puso al nivel de ella agachándose, se tiro el cabello para atrás con una mano mientras con la otra sacaba un pañuelo y se lo ofrecía.

— ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Quiero estar sola! ¡No quiero ver a nadie! ¡Vete! —

— Deja de ser tan gritona, mujer estúpida — le gruño prácticamente obligándole a tomar su pañuelo.

— ¡Sí! ¡Soy una estúpida alucinada! ¿Qué no lo ves? Ahora vete. ¡No es tu maldito problema! — chillo.

Gokudera se enojo y la tomo de la cabeza para que lo viera directo a sus ojos. Por un instante Yamamoto se preocupo que fuera a sobre reaccionar el guardián de la Tormenta. Pero se equivoco. Otra vez, en cuanto lo escucho hablar.

— Sé lo que se siente sentirse solo en el mundo. — inicio diciendo, con su cara tan cerca de la de ella que sus narices casi se rozaban. — Decepcionado, incomprendido, traicionado. Que todo lo que crees se convierte en una maldita mierda por que unas cuantas palabras ponen de cabeza el mundo que imaginabas, era. Y por más solo y apartado que quieras estar para no soportar a los otros ni encararlos por lo lastimado que te sientes… — pausa y suspiro — Lo que más deseas en esos momentos, en verdad, es tener a alguien que te brinde su hombro para llorar y saber que alguien está allí por ti… ¿me escuchaste? —

Yamamoto se quedo sin palabras.

Haru también. Se quedo inmóvil un instante como si las palabras hicieron eco en su mente herida. La castaña vio entre sus manos el pañuelo de Hayato y después volvió a ver al chico frente a ella.

Y haber visto una sonrisa en ella hubiera sido estupendo pero solo afloraron más lágrimas silenciosas por sus pardos ojos. Haru comenzó a temblar y los sollozos regresaron con toda la fuerza y ganas que había reprimido. Enterró su cara en el pañuelo del ojiverde y entonces lloro sin restricciones, sentada en el piso. Gokudera se quito su chaleco y se lo puso encima, sentada a su lado y sacando otro cigarrillo, dejando que la chica a su lado se apoyara en él…

Yamamoto solo logro quedarse recargado en el muro tras él y pasarse una mano por el cabello. Jamás se hubiera imaginado a Gokudera siendo quién fuera a consolarla, quién fuera a ofrecerle ese hombro amigo y esa compañía que ella necesitaba, que fuese ese alguien que le enseñara a ponerse de pie tras la decepción.

De ese privado momento nadie supo. Ni Haru ni Gokudera dijeron un ápice de lo ocurrido al día siguiente en clase en la preparatoria. Y Yamamoto menos. Estuvo tan fuera de lugar y apartado de la escena que era como si prácticamente no hubiese visto nada.

Pero no paso en vano. Se admiro nuevamente de su amigo al redescubrir esa gran determinación. Y en Haru también, pues poco a poco salió de su situación hasta que empezó a sonreír tan naturalmente como antes. Bueno, _casi_.

Tantas cosas que lo habían tomado por sorpresa por su auto confidencia. Takeshi se había prometido dos cosas para que algo así no volviera a suceder: Primero, no subestimar las capacidades de las personas ni subestimar las suyas. Frente a sus ojos podrían perderse grandes detalles y momentos.

La segunda: Esta vez ser ese hombro amigo. Ese quién reconforte, ese que no falle ni dude. Ese que este en ese momento de necesidad y ayude, apoye a alguien en un momento difícil.

O eso esperaba él.

° O ° O ° O ° O ° O ° O ° O ° O °

No pensó que ambos propósitos volverían a desmoronarse con la misma persona por la misma situación.

La vio incólume. Teniéndola frente a frente. Y nuevamente no supo cómo reaccionar o el decidirse si alegrarse o confundirse por qué fue lo único con lo que estaba familiar a la primera vez.

Hasta hace un rato Yamamoto creía que conocía a M. M.

Coqueta, algunas veces algo mezquina, _algo_ superficial, ladina, pero que era franca y honesta con lo que decía y hacía; independiente, fuerte y capaz, muy capaz de conseguir lo que ambicionaba, era directa con lo que deseaba. Sabía bien que es lo que quería y eso era algo que le indico a Yamamoto fijarse en ella por lo que pudiera ocurrir en un futuro.

Porque una de esas 'cosas' era Mukuro.

Y él, esta vez completamente al tanto de lo que ocurría ahora, sabía que estaba a punto de suceder. Era como ver un accidente antes de que ocurriera.

Pues Mukuro ni siquiera valoraba en ella lo que ella mostraba por él.

Para Mukuro solo existía otra persona que incluso él, con lo despistado que aún era, pudo darse cuenta que la relación entre Chrome y el ilusionista era mucho más allegada y fuerte que cuando una vez compartieron el mismo cuerpo. Era a un grado o plano que no lograba comprender del todo pero que solo ubicaba a ellos. Aunque ni esos dos estuvieran al tanto de su propio y privado mundo.

Donde ellos y nadie del Kokuyo Land podría invadir. Eso incluía a M. M. y todas sus atenciones.

Y cuando pensó en ser el paliativo antes de cualquier mal. Se quedo con dos palmos de narices cuando la hora de la hora llego.

Volvió a confiarse, volvió a subestimar.

M. M. no lloro, no despotrico, no fue a un rincón a desahogarse ni se deshizo en pedazos su corazón. Aunque claro, dolió. Pero ella seguía incólume frente a él, tan fresca y altiva como siempre.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres, freak del beis? — le pregunto ella de mala gana una vez se paró a medio camino abruptamente para encararlo, con los brazos en su cintura.

Yamamoto se había hundido tantos en sus pensamientos sobre lo confusa e inesperada que era ella, tan impredecible o fuera de lo que él había conjeturado, que no se había dado cuenta que la iba siguiendo no muy discretamente.

Parpadeo confusamente y vio a su alrededor. No tenía ni idea de donde estaban y la severa y fastidiada expresión en la cara de ella decía que no le gusto lo que él hacía.

Y antes de que pudiera decir o inventarse una mugre de excusa, ella entrecerró los ojos peligrosamente y bufo.

— ¿Lo viste, no es así? — pregunto directamente.

Yamamoto solo suspiro y asintió con la cabeza.

°O°O°

_En el pasillo frío del Hospital se preguntaba que si suerte también influía en llegar en momentos importantes y privados. Dio vuelta en la esquina rumbo a la habitación de Chrome para verla después de clases y…_

_— ¿Porqué ella? — escucho susurrar a alguien. Se detuvo en seco y se oculto en la contra esquina._

_— ¿Porqué ella? — volvió a escuchar preguntar a ella, vio de reojo y Mukuro estaba frente a M. M., fuera de la habitación de Chrome. La pelirroja estaba de espaldas al espadachín, así que no podía ver su cara pero podía notar su tono enfadado y la leve desesperación en su voz. — Está en cama, inconsciente y débil. Y aún así nunca ha sido capaz de valerse por sí misma, de ver por sí misma. Dependiendo de los demás siempre. ¿Qué te sirve así? — se quejo ella señalando la habitación._

_— Me sirve — dijo con su educada voz bajamente el joven — Aún me es de utilidad, siempre lo ha sido — sonrió, aunque sus ojos le traicionaran._

_— ¿Utilidad? – Resopló ella incrédulamente — No, no. Eso quedo_ ya _muy atrás, Mukuro. No es utilidad. Estoy siendo franca y pensé que tras_ todo _lo que hemos pasado, cuando menos me darías una buena razón de por qué es ella y yo no. Yo puedo estar a tu lado, sin flaquear, sin nada más en mente, sin odiosas relaciones con la mafia — siseo con desdén la palabra — sin amistades que nublen mi mente y dispuesta a tener a tus pies a todos aquellos sin necesidad de tener que usar de un anillo, ni un titulo y sin usar alguna Flama, todo por mi misma valía. Tengo las habilidades, tengo la actitud, tengo las ideas, tengo la voluntad y el_ deseo _para hacerlo. Te ofrezco eso y más y tú… tú… eres quién está aquí enclavado, perdiendo el tiempo, las oportunidades y la vida por estar al lado de la cama de una… inservible enferma…_ —

_Yamamoto trago aire. El aire se torno frío y el ambiente pesado en un segundo. Supo que Mukuro era la causa y el repentino silencio en el pasillo le indico que M. M. se dio cuenta de su error._

_Una suave risita que trataba de sonar divertida y afable, pero era demasiado escabrosa se escucho._

_— Admiro tu entereza en tratar de cosechar en tierra infértil. — decía el ilusionista mientras deslizaba su dedo en el contorno de el rostro de ella de forma fría — Y no, no eres tonta mi querida M. M. pero ya debías de haberte dado cuenta. Tú,_ ya _no me sirves. Aprovecho lo que tengo en mis manos y me deshago de lo que ya no me será de utilidad. Es Chrome, siempre ha sido ella y siempre será ella. Ahora y adelante — Le susurro dulcemente en su oído. — Es ella y se acabo — dijo por última vez antes de dejarla._

_Yamamoto se asomo de reojo y no pudo ver la expresión de ella. Estaba de espaldas allí, firme hasta que de pronto ella se abrazo a sí misma._

_— No Mukuro. — la oyó apenas susurrar — Cuando menos pudiste ser franco. Pero ni eso me diste la dignidad de recibir. Yo sé de ganancias y beneficios. — ella miro de perfil la habitación y esbozaba amargamente una sonrisa — Y aquí tienes todo por perder… — dicto finalmente mientras salía del lugar en otra dirección._

°O°O°

Yamamoto la miro a la cara y noto el dolor, el rechazo en sus ojos y si una que otra motita de coraje y frustración opacando la mirada. Pero ese aire, esa bendita aura de autosuficiencia y no ceder no la dejaba.

— Lo siento, no fue mi intención fisgonear — comento apenado rascándose la nuca y viendo al piso después.

— ¿Y? — pregunto ella de mala gana. — ¿A qué quieres? —

— Oh, bueno. Ja ja Me has pillado. Si, quería saber si… estabas bien —

Ella arqueo una ceja llena de escepticismo.

— Entonces… — arrugo el entrecejo — ¿Vienes a ver si sigo en una pieza? ¿O vienes a burlarte? No, espera, eres muy bueno de corazón para hacerlo Oh ¿A Consolarme? — Concluyo tronando los dedos — Oh, lo siento, pero no hay un mar de lágrimas que secar y un corazón roto que unir — decía excesivamente dramática llevándose una mano al pecho y limpiando lágrimas imaginarias — Bah — farfullo.

Yamamoto no hizo ni dijo nada y la pelirroja se extraño. Lo miro incrédula y recelosa por un instante, hasta que advirtió que era cierta su inquietud hacia ella. M. M. parpadeo.

— Oh, Dios — bufo y se paso la mano por la frente en un gesto desesperado. — Mira ¿Quién te crees que soy? Tú no me conoces. Si esperabas que llorara y sufriera como mártir, me temo que te decepciono. Ya paso, hablamos, me respondió, me botó y BAM — chasqueo sus dedos — Y lo que no se pudo, no se pudo… por ahora. — arrugo su nariz — ¿Crees que me iba a derrumbar o darme por vencida? El único en negación aquí, es él —

— Te harás más daño, posiblemente — rebatió él serenamente.

— Si no se puede pues ni modos. — se encogió de hombros — No iba a dejarme vencer sin empezar pero tampoco me voy a quedar estancada allí. El tiempo es dinero — le indico con su pulgar e índice frotándolos — Y si él no quiso ser honesto consigo mismo, no será mi negocio. No voy a quedarme varada esperando a que algún día me dé luz verde. Ya habrá otro por allí… — sonrió juguetonamente.

Pero Yamamoto pudo distinguir cierta renuencia y dolor reprimido en sus ojos nuevamente. Mukuro no era cualquiera por más que ella lo negara.

— Bueno, me alegra que no estés cuando menos con alguien que no te aprecie —

— !Pft! Como si necesitará a alguien que me aprecie. Me basto yo y yo sola para eso. Nadie va a decirme si soy inútil o no, si sirvo o no. Yo soy la única que decidirá eso de mi persona y ni siquiera Mukuro puede quitarme ese derecho. Nadie va a hacerme sentir mal ni hacerme menos. Y no me lo tomes a mal pero francamente sigo siendo mejor opción que Chrome, pero si él no puede ver eso — se encogió de hombros — es su problema.

Yamamoto sonrió tranquilamente.

— Eres admirable — le sonrió afablemente.

— Lo sé, gracias — acepto el cumplido hinchando su pecho de orgullo.

— Oye, creí que nadie podía influirte en lo que sientas —

— Dije que nadie podría hacerme menos — le clavo su dedo en su pecho para enfatizar su punto — pero nunca están de más y nunca están equivocados los halagos, siempre me engrandecen un poco. Toda chica bonita nunca le son suficientes ¿sabes? — aclaro coquetamente. — Las joyas y los detallitos bonitos son las mejores amigas de las chicas. No lo olvides. —

— Oh, bueno. No sé de esas cosas pero supongo que tienen sentido. — rió.

De pronto ella recordó algo — Aunque claro — llamo su atención — Si aún sigues en tu plan de querer reconfortar a esta pobre chica descorazonada pues… podrías invitarme a comer —

— ¿Comer? Suena bien ¿Por qué no? —

— Pero a un buen lugar, hace tiempo que no me llevan a cenar a un buen Restaurant de cinco estrellas —

La sonrisa del moreno se desvaneció en el aire.

— ¿Cinco estrellas? Eso suena… costoso. Mi mesada no creo que sea suficiente — sopeso seriamente con la mano en su barbilla.

— ¿Mesada? — inquirió ella con una ceja arqueada.

— Y estoy ahorrando para un nuevo bate, no creo que me alcance… —

— Espera, espera, espera — exigió amenazándolo con su dedo índice — Tú eres el Guardián de la Lluvia de Vongola Decimo ¿y me estás diciendo que no tienes ni un _mísero_ euro en alguna cuenta bancaria privada en Europa? —

— ¿Debería? Ja ja no sabía. Quizás deba preguntarle a Tsuna o al bebé acerca de eso. ¿Los guardianes tenemos salario? —

— Dios, eres idiota —

— Si, eso me han dicho — rió deslumbrantemente. Aquella clase de risa que tranquilizaba a la gente a su alrededor y era contagiosa. En la que parecía que brillaba mágicamente eliminando nubes grises tristonas. Aquella que sentías un inesperado buen humor o un gran alivio y un gran peso menos de encima.

O por lo menos eso era la reacción general.

M. M. por alguna extraña razón le empalago esa sosa expresión. Aunque si, en verdad no pudo evitar sentir cierto pesar abandonar su cuerpo desde hace un rato, distraída con el joven y sus simplezas. Una leve mueca similar a una sonrisita apareció en su rostro al ver que este chico era muy peculiar.

— ¡Ajá! — señalo él al acto.

— ¿Qué? —

— ¡Sonreíste! Eso fue una sonrisa, una sincera. —

— Si, de burla. Eres un bobo — le sermoneo con esa maliciosa sonrisita en sus labios con brillo.

La mirada del moreno se suavizo mucho, que incluso ella creyó imposible que fuera más afectuosa de lo que ya había visto antes. Y le causo escalofríos, las malas y desconfiadas costumbres tristemente desarrolladas en ella y su corazón, la pusieron en tensión, en alerta. Ella se desubico y no supo qué hacer ni decir entonces.

El chico no se dio cuenta y se hecho su mochila tras su hombro y miro al horizonte. Era el atardecer y la luz del Sol a punto de desaparecer cortaba su imagen de perfil. Las luces en tonos naranja y rojizos lo bañaban y la fresca brisa de la tarde los envolvió.

Todo se torno tranquilo, sereno y en tanta paz. Pero ella seguía en guardia. Y aún así no pudo evitar pensar en una cosa al analizar al joven frente a ella en esa gloriosa tarde, solo una: Era una bestia. Mukuro era alto pero Yamamoto Takeshi se pasaba de la raya.

De pronto él hablo sacándola de sus pensamientos.

— Alguna vez escuche de un gran amigo mío que alguien, en aquellos momentos, uhm… _estos_ momentos… — la miro de reojo algo apenado — uno nunca quiere estar solo en realidad. Siempre se necesita de alguien. Así que cuando, ya sabes… — trato torpemente de expresarse — tu necesites a ese alguien, no dudes en buscarme. Tengo dos hombros bastante disponibles para eso; aunque nunca lo imagine pero supongo que serán de ayuda y no solo servirán para sostener un bate o una katana. Bueno, tú me entiendes… ja ja ja ja —

Ella sonrió con autosuficiencia, también se hecho su mochila tras su hombro y con la otra mano en la cadera, mostraba una pose muy presuntuosa.

— Uno que no sabe consolar y una que no quiere ser consolada. ¿Esto es una comedia barata o qué? — resopló

Miro a Yamamoto con su suave sonrisa y esos claros ojos amables, su porte y fisonomía. Ella tamborileo sus dedos en su barbilla pensando en el asunto.

¿Por qué no?

Nunca es bueno despreciar una comida gratis y un poco de lujo de vez en cuando.

— ¿Sabes qué? Cuando tengas un buen lugar a cual llevarme, llámame. Me debes un hombro… o dos —

— Ja ja ja… Ok. Palabra —

Ella le dirigió una última sonrisa de autosuficiencia, con un gesto con su mano al aire se despidió y se fue por su camino con ese paso ligero y sincronizado, como si fuera la modelo natural que era y el mundo no la mereciera.

Yamamoto suspiro después. Se sintió tan bien consigo mismo y por un momento pensó que en lugar de contagiar un poco de optimismo a la chica pelirroja, fue ella quién le contagio esa chispa de autoestima y bienestar, ese 'no se qué' que la levantaba. Un poco de terquedad ¿podría ser?

Tomo aire nuevamente y miro a su alrededor, se rasco la cabeza.

— Maa maa… ¿Y por donde me voy yo? —

ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº

* * *

Nuevamente si ha llegado hasta aquí, gracias. Y muchas gracias a los que dejaron su comentario la vez pasada. Ahora

¿Quejas, comentarios... traumas?


	3. La princesa y la bruja

**OPUESTOS**

Jitomatazos, abucheos, intento de linchamiento y amenazas con armas punzo cortantes. Al final del capítulo, por favor.

**Nota/Disclaimer/Negación/Aviso/etc…:** **Katekyo Hitman REBORN **y Cía. no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Amano Akira. Esto es por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro. De lo contrario: ya hubiera muerto de hambre.

* * *

º

**Los finales felices en los cuentos de hadas cuestan un extra.**

**º**

**º**

Se escuchaba un gran barullo a su alrededor y apenas era consciente que él era la razón. Al principio sería quizás porque iba acompañado de una atractiva chica cuando entro al lugar, posiblemente porque él era un simpático chico o, que cuando menos se lo espero dicha jovencita le propino tremendo puñetazo que pudo haber mandado a cualquiera a la lona pero, como se trataba de Yamamoto, este solo parpadeo aturdido y perplejo hacia M. M. aún con el puño en alto. Y la cuestión era ¿Por qué?

° O ° O ° O °

Hasta hace unas horas de un perfecto y lindo día como cualquier otro, todo parecía ser normal, pues como cualquier día, eso claro, de no ser por que las miradas se centraban en una particular pareja que caminaba por las calles de la tranquila ciudad.

Una guapa chica pelirroja acompañada de un pelinegro bastante alto (y atractivo) quién sonreía muy tranquilo e iba hablando hasta por los codos; ella apenas le prestaba atención, más interesada en mirarse las uñas o ver su reflejo en cuanto aparador tuviera enfrente.

Los hombres no ignoraban su belleza ni la corta falda escocesa que llevaba puesta esa ocasión. Ellas no lo ignoraban a él por esa fresca actitud y esa atractiva fisonomía acompañada de esa irresistible sonrisa.

Yamamoto llevaba a M. M. hasta una linda cafetería, modesta y tradicional de una de las apartadas calles del centro. Una cafetería que le habían recomendado Kyoko y Haru, obviamente (Y sin que estas supieran exactamente porque razón de la repentina curiosidad de su amigo). El pelinegro supuso que sería una buena idea, de hecho una de sus pocas opciones que aún le quedaban para llevar a la pelirroja y cumplir su palabra.

El lugar era precioso. Pero como siempre, la opinión de él y la de ella distaban mucho de cuadrar.

Ella seguía distraída en lo suyo, cumpliendo los hábitos que tenía cada vez que compartían alimento como en todos sus anteriores encuentros (como ocho, si les interesaba saber): ignorar su plática, revisarse las puntas de su cabello, mal mirar el lugar y jugar con su comida (ahora era un coqueto pastel) y tomar con gracia su cappuccino. Y que por cierto, al guapo moreno parecía no importarle en absoluto, él seguía muy a gusto en lo suyo: hablar y hablar y de vez en cuando rascarse su nuca.

Takeshi no supo cuando ni porqué su charla se dirigió a los días en que conoció a Tsuna: estaba en la parte cuando se rompió el brazo y sus habilidades en el beisbol andaban mal, el guardián de la lluvia no se dio cuenta cuando ella de pronto dejo de picar con su tenedor la rebanada de pastel de fresas que tenía. Él miraba nostálgico a través del cristal de la ventana mientras rememoraba hacia ese triste pero precioso ayer cuando de pronto escucho el ruido de una silla caer, como su mesa se sacudió con el ruido de la vajilla rompiéndose contra el piso, apenas si volteando a ver qué demonios pasaba cuando en un instante M. M. estaba plantada frente a él con la mirada cubierta por la sombra de su flequillo y antes que pudiera preguntarle que pasaba, ella le propino un puñetazo descomunal directo a la cara.

Tras los primeros gritos y gemidos de los demás comensales vino un incomodo silencio.

Yamamoto quedo medio tendido en su silla, con una mano agarrándose del respaldo de esta para no caer y con la otra en su rostro, cubriéndose la nariz que ya le sangraba. Indiferente al dolor y a las miradas, él seguía perplejo y estático.

M. M. por su parte seguía de pie, con el puño aun levantado y respirando agitadamente con el pecho subiendo y bajando, con la mirada clavada en él y solo en él. De pronto pareció despertar de su trance y miro alrededor y a él nuevamente allí casi tumbado. Maldijo algo en francés y como un huracán tomo su bolso y salió del lugar sin mirar atrás.

° O ° O ° O °

Iba caminando sin rumbo fijo. De todos modos no conocía mucho esta ciudad así que daba igual a donde fuera a parar, solo quería caminar y caminar y quitarse esas ideas y recuerdos de su cabeza.

Necesitaba serenarse. Tomar las cosas con calma.

Y averiguar por qué demonios había perdido la compostura así de fácil. En su vida ella había hecho algo así, simplemente fue como si algo hubiera explotado en ella, un mar de sentimientos encontrados, algunos de ellos que no conocía y otros tantos que pensó que ya había olvidado o suprimido, perdida entre este torrente de emociones actuó por inercia y termino haciendo un teatrito en aquel local.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué?

* * *

_Desde que ella tenía uso de razón, su casa nunca fue un hogar. O lo que comúnmente se llama_ hogar._ Ya saben._

_Su casa era un triste cuarto, húmedo y frío, con malos arreglos y poca luz. El olor a humedad picaba en la nariz, se impregnaba en la ropa y te acompañaba a todos lados, pero de vez en cuando el olor a alcohol saturaba toda la estancia y la humedad era lo último de lo que se acordaba uno._

_Botellas de licor, whisky, vodka, vino, brandy y demás bebidas embriagantes estaban esparcidas por todas partes. Su padre, si estaba en su casa (cosa que no era rara desde que este fuera despedido de su último trabajo hace ya varios meses), estaba tirado en algún lugar del cuartucho y su madre… bueno, su madre en algún sitio buscando algo de dinero para poder comer, subsistir o mantener lo que fuese su afligido estilo de vida. O eso le contaba ella. Siempre le decía que no cuestionara de dónde sacaba dinero para llevarse un triste bocado a la boca._

_La pequeña niña pelirroja nunca comprendió el calor de un hogar y de unos padres cariñosos como muchos tenían en mente. Y como jamás supo ni conoció ese concepto, pensaba ella en su tierna cabeza, que entonces no lo necesitaba porque así lo sentía: no lo anhelaba, no le daba curiosidad, nunca le hizo falta según ella. Ni el dulce hogar ni el amor paternal. Si algo necesitaba era así misma y lo que estuviera a su alcance. Por qué así como sabía que no necesitaba todos esos_ lujos,_ también sabía que había algo mejor que_ esto.

_Salía de su casa, nadie le prestaba atención, andaba por las calles y se perdía entre su gente. Vivían en un humilde pueblo apenas si comunicado por una campera vereda que era lo único que los comunicaba hasta el otro poblado que era una zona mucho más movida, más urbanizada e incluso turística. Cruzaba el viejo puente de piedra y el mundo cambiaba. Descubrió en aquel momento una perspectiva diferente al triste cuarto gris que llamaba hogar, cosa que no lo era. _

_Y entonces ella estaba mucho mejor fuera que dentro. Sola e independiente._

_Nunca desarrollo el apego a otros seres queridos. El hombre que se supone era su padre era un simple borracho desde hace quién sabe cuánto tiempo y su madre ahora una amargada y desilusionada mujer que alguna vez, siendo joven, era una completa enamorada de aquel joven que le prometió la Luna y las estrellas. Un embarazo no deseado resulto de ello por un par de jóvenes estúpidos e ingenuos de la vida y BAM, fracaso futuro. Eso fue._

_Y no es que faltara alguna que otra vez sus padres se lo hayan echado en cara como si fuera realmente_ su _culpa. Creyendo que ella no entendería una palabra. ¿Quiénes eran los que no entendían? Ella acertaba que si ellos no podían comprender que echarle la culpa de todos sus males a ella no resolvería sus asuntos, ella no haría lo mismo. ¿Qué caso tenía increparles en cara su miserable y corta vida? Si ellos no se preocupaban por ella, ella no lo haría por ellos. _

_Las calles se volvieron un mejor refugio, allí aprendió a caminar, a correr, a pelear y a aspirar a cosas mejores al ver a su alrededor y comprender que quería más y más y, que podía obtener. Era una niña con intereses y un mundo lleno de gente que la subestimaría por cualquier cosa, lo que era un montón de incrédulos estúpidos que aprovecharse. _

_Su vida cambio radicalmente de una pocilga a las calles y de allí a mejores barrios y mucho dinero. Claro que le costó y mucho._

_Aún tenía recuerdos de los barrios bajos en los que anduvo varios veces pero supo aprender a defenderse y hacerse valer y respetar, días oscuros. Ella pudo salir avante y digna. No era estúpida ni ingenua._

_No como otras._

_Recordaba algunas otras chicas como de su edad y en su situación._

_Pero ellas eran débiles, eran indecisas, eran cobardes o muy tímidas, ingenuas e inútiles. Tan poca cosa, completamente fuera de ese ambiente pero que no tenían a nadie más ni a donde ir, no les quedaba de otra._

_Chicas que ella no toleraba por todas esas vulnerabilidades y que no sabían darse su lugar._

_De aquellas que se aprovechaban y _abusaban_ los demás._

_Lo había visto un montón de veces y aún le retorcía el estomago el rememorarlo._

_Chicas dulces y buenas, las damiselas en desgracia que tenían que ser siempre salvadas por su príncipe azul, las que sufrían un día sí y otra también. Pero esto no era un cuento de hadas ni tendrían un final feliz ¿No podían comprenderlo? No era un mundo donde todo se arreglaría de pronto y todo sería color de rosa mágicamente. Si ellas no hacían nada, nadie lo haría por ellas, no es como si de repente su salvador fuera a aparecerse de la nada y ofrecer su mano amiga._

_Y entonces… apareció Chrome._

* * *

M. M. sacudió la cabeza de forma molesta y apretó las correas de su bolso con coraje.

Una cosa llevo a la otra y termino pensando otra vez en ella con algo de amargura y coraje, cosa que no admitiría en voz alta.

Ella siempre había tenido que luchar por si misma y protegerse sin depender de nadie. Estaba contra sus ideas y la lógica del cruel mundo que los cuentos de hadas se hicieran realidad.

Sin embargo, Chrome era la prueba viviente que no tenía que ser así: Era la chica buena, la descobijada de cariño e incapaz de defenderse de sí misma y siendo víctima de un cruel mundo que no la quería ni la necesitaba, y que ya en sus últimos soplos y despidiéndose casi casi del inhumano mundo cuando entonces, de la nada, llego su salvador…

Mukuro apareció en su vida casi al final de esta y le tendió la mano.

Transformo por completo su vida desde entonces. La vida color de rosa y feliz se hizo realidad. Ok, no completamente color de rosa, la mafia no era así, sería un asco. Pero tenía amigos, cariño, un hogar, respeto, poder, una familia y… _amor_. Aunque la niña aún era bastante estúpida para darse cuenta en ese ámbito.

Hacía ya un mes que Chrome había salido del Hospital. Aún seguía delicada y necesitaba de ayuda para algunas actividades pero no faltaba quién se ofreciera a apoyarla. Todas las cosas que antes le faltaban y la hacían desdichada, ahora le sobraba a manos llenos a la muy miserable.

Mukuro se había desaparecido tras su salida del nosocomio. O eso pensaba la mayoría, algunas veces ignoraban que él acudía a ella cada noche a la morada de los Sasagawa para vigilar su sueño y contemplarla bajo la luz de la Luna, como si cada noche él fuera a corroborar solamente que era cierto que ella estaba viva y bien…

Tan cerca y tan lejos de él.

Ella lo sabía pues había observado sus hábitos, sus costumbres, y también porque Fran le había comentado la extraña actitud de su maestro en una que otra indiscreción.

M. M. estaba confundida, atormentada y furiosa por esa situación.

Todo lo que había creído alguna vez no era del todo cierto. Y que ese cuento de hadas le hubiera robado a su _hombre_… era el colmo.

Así que simplemente por esa sutil razón ella no soportaba a Chrome. Por su final feliz, por su suerte, por el amor y, por que ella, a diferencia de las muchas otras chicas que conoció en su vida pasada, tuvo la oportunidad de cambiar su situación para bien y no se vio obligada a perder su dignidad.

No podía.

Y por esa razón tenía que quedar como la mala del cuento de hadas.

Por eso no le gustaban los cuentos de hadas, porque no era la protagonista, era la bruja, aquella amargada y celosa mujer que no tendría su final feliz…

ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº

* * *

¿Y Yamamoto? Pobre, no solo tiene que soportar el pagar las cuentas de sus 'citas' ahora tiene que aguantar sus golpes D:

Todavía falta explicar por que magullo un poco al adorable moreno.

Gracias por sus comentarios, me alegra mucho su apoyo :)

Por cierto ¿Qué tal el trasfondo de ella?


	4. Golpes, caídas, confianza y distraídos

**OPUESTOS**

Jitomatazos, abucheos, intento de linchamiento y amenazas con armas punzo cortantes. Al final del capítulo, por favor.

**Nota/Disclaimer/Negación/Aviso/etc…:** **Katekyo Hitman REBORN **y Cía. no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Amano Akira. Esto es por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro. De lo contrario: La boda de Colonello y Lal se cancelaría, digo… es ilegal ¿no? Ok, a ¿quién le importa la edad?

* * *

º

**Nada es gratis. Todo cuesta, todo duele…**

**º**

**º**

Iba corriendo entre las calles, buscando frenéticamente de un lado a otro obviando las miradas que la gente le lanzaba nomás al ver sus fachas: la camisa desarreglada, manchada con algo de sangre e incluso papel higiénico en una fosa nasal que detenía el sangrado. Yamamoto apenas si se había contemplado su apariencia en cuanto reacciono tras la agresión de M. M., se levanto como resorte y se disculpo con una de las meseras, dejo un tanto de dinero que ni conto sobre la mesa y salió disparado de la cafetería, aproximadamente como 5 minutos después de que M. M. saliera echa una furia del lugar, los 5 minutos que le tomaron reaccionar y salir de su estupor, con la cara de idiota con la que se había quedado viendo la puerta por donde había salido ella momentos atrás.

°O°O°O°O°O°

Yamamoto parecía que nunca aprendería a no subestimar a la chica pelirroja, aunque quizás esta vez tendría un recordatorio mucho más efectivo para tal cosa.

No es que le molestara ser tomado por sorpresa con cada acción u ocurrencia de ella, es más, era interesante y fresco.

M. M. era un tipo de chica que no estaba acostumbrado a tratar.

No se asemejaba a las chicas que había en su escuela y mucho menos a las que parecían que salían de la nada cuando andaba por los pasillos y lo saludaban y rafagueaban con un montón de preguntas que él no lograba encontrarles sentido.

Era divertido a pesar de todo, ellas parecían hongos que brotaban y se reproducían de forma casi instantánea por todas partes. Eso era bueno, hacía tiempo que él no llevaba bentos a la escuela porque ellas siempre le convidaban de sus almuerzos.

Pero regresando a la terca pelirroja, tampoco su forma de ser era similar a Kyoko, Haru o Chrome. Quizás se asemejaba un poco a la de Hana, pero él encontraba en M. M. aún algo infantil y caprichosa, en lugar que la acidez y madurez de la otra pelinegra mostraba.

No es que la amistad con ellas fuera aburrida o apática, pero era algo genial el tratar con una personalidad nueva y fuera de sus acostumbrados parámetros.

Sí, eso era la principio. Lo interesante del asunto. Ella era atrayente. De algún u otro modo, Yamamoto seguía sin definir exactamente que fue eso que le llamo la atención en ella y después fue terminando en tratar de no perderla de vista. Fue así como se dio cuenta de los sentimientos no correspondidos que tenía hacia Mukuro y lo desastroso que fue su intento atípico de confesión…

Y eso fue, concluyendo decentemente, lo que terminó desencadenando en una inusual amistad con ella.

Un momento ¿Amistad?

Mhm. Aunque en primer lugar debía de saber si lo suyo con ella era amistad o qué.

¿Apego? ¿Simpatía? ¿Admiración…? De la última estaba completamente seguro que si era real.

¿Pero qué más?

Ok. A fin de cuentas el punto era que llevaban dos meses saliendo. Por más raro que sonase esa línea y en el montón de malentendidos que se podrían entender, pero era _saliendo_ en el sentido de que él seguía con su palabra de concederle sus hombros para que ella llorara y se desahogara tras su aparente fracaso con Mukuro; pero como ella era tan orgullosa e incapaz de derramar lágrimas, la solución era invitarla a comer hasta hacerla sentir mejor y contentarla.

No tenía el corazón completamente roto, pero si un orgullo herido. Las dos cosas valían igual de mal.

Lamentablemente la sofisticada y exigente M. M. se empecinaba a decir que no estaba satisfecha a donde él la llevaba a comer, que tal lugar o comida no cubría sus expectativas, eso significaba a volver a buscar un lugar decente y comenzar de cero. Dos benditos meses procurando de tratarla como una reina, gastando su dinero cada fin de semana para complacerla y _nada_. Cualquiera a este punto ya hubiera tirado la toalla o cuando menos decirle unas cuantas verdades a la chica, pero Yamamoto, siendo Yamamoto, el galante caballero innato que también lo era, seguía fiel a su palabra y no lo dejaría de intentar.

Aunque era más que un desafío que una forma de apoyo a decir verdad.

Y por él no había problema, era divertido andar de un lado a otro o estar buscando.

Así que ahora estaba en uno de sus últimos refugios, una coqueta pastelería en un tranquilo barrio que Kyoko y Haru le recomendaron. Como el buen par de amigas que eran no dudaron en darle consejos de tan preciosos lugares donde degustar una buena comida, claro que con la curiosidad comiendo sus entrañas y casi desparramándole por los ojos, pero siendo respetuosas no acosaron al beisbolista con preguntas de por qué tan súbito interés. Cabe señalar que Yamamoto simplemente se les acerco para preguntarles sobre buenos sitios a donde invitar a alguien especial a comer. Como si fuera muy normal hacer semejante pregunta todos los días.

A decir verdad nadie sabía sobre sus salidas con la francesa. Él… porqué simplemente no necesito ni se le ocurrió dar explicaciones a nadie y ella, porque simplemente no quería que su gente se enterara con quién se veía. Qué vergüenza para ella.

A fin de cuentas, la cafetería de este fin de semana era acogedora, íntima y preciosa. Todo parecía bien, todo parecía de costumbre: Él seguía hablando y hablando, riendo y ella desinteresada, comía y echando miradas de recelo al lugar que no cubría sus estándares.

Claro, hasta que él no supo como exactamente y él empezó a hablar de la vez que conoció a Tsuna. Sobre el asunto de baseball, como se sentía tan mal por cómo se lastimo el brazo y que estaba a punto de arrojarse de la azotea y BAM

Lo siguiente que supo apenas si en un flashazo, fue que cuando menos se dio cuenta ella ya estaba frente a él a punto de darle un puñetazo en pleno rostro. Sus instintos le habían gritado que evadiera el golpe pero una parte de su cerebro se quedo sin reaccionar ante la idea ¿ella me va a golpear?

Se escucho el ruido de la cerámica al caer, los comensales que gritaron y el leve _Ow_ que él soltó.

Termino semi recostado sobre el largo sillón que ocupaba con una mano agarrándose la nariz y con otra del respaldo de la silla para no caer. Sintió la sangre salir, meterse por su boca entreabierta, manchar su ropa y demás, pero más que quejarse se quedo estático al verla a ella quién tenía una expresión entre furibunda e indignada. De pronto ella pareció reaccionar y torció la boca, tomo su bolso y se fue rápidamente del lugar, sin mirar atrás.

Parecía que quién estaba más asombrado por lo ocurrido era ella.

°O°O°O°O°O°

¡Nada!

¡Solo habían sido 5 minutos los que tardo en salir para seguirla y no lograba encontrarla!

Por lo poco que la había tratado estaba seguro que ella no era de las personas que se esconderían por vergüenza o algo similar. Ni siquiera que se hubiese echado a correr para huir por pena tras semejante episodio. Era muy orgullosa como para admitir abiertamente un error o disculparse, pero tampoco era la clase de gente de eludir sus responsabilidades o actos por cobardía. Así que era inútil buscarla tienda por tienda pensando que se hubiera escondido, lo más seguro es que ella debía de andar por allí deambulando por las calles llenas de transeúntes…

O eso creía, había pasado poco más de una hora y no la encontraba.

Pero Yamamoto no se detendría allí. No es que se preocupara que algo malo le ocurriera a ella, M. M. era más que capaz de defenderse sola (y tras semejante golpe lo volvió a corroborar, lo más seguro sería mantenerla lejos de Ryohei-sempai por si acaso)

Pero lo único que si lo inquietaba a sobre manera, era la mirada que ella le había lanzado antes de que todo se pusiera negro por un segundo.

Justo antes de recibir el puñetazo, por una simple fracción de segundos, Yamamoto pudo ver la turbia mirada de ella bajo ese flequillo rojizo.

Rabia, furia, frustración… dolor… tristeza… melancolía…

Todas esas emociones lo dejaron pasmado, incapaz de reaccionar ante la súbita agresión. Cuantas emociones al descubierto que no había podido descubrir hasta ahora en ella…

M. M. parecía ser una chica muy fuerte e independiente, Ok, no lo parecía, lo era: osada y orgullosa. Agregando que era algo mezquina, avara y frívola. Pero Yamamoto nunca se había preocupado en saber cómo es que tan interesante gama de personalidades se habían desarrollado en ella.

¿Qué había detrás de esa forma de ser?

¿Qué había más allá?

Así que ahora, mientras seguía corriendo sin sentido por las calles, dos preguntas lo embargaban: ¿Qué fue lo que ella ha vivido para llegar a lo que es hoy…? y segunda, ¿Qué demonios dijo él para ponerla de tan mal humor?

En verdad, seguía sin mucha noción de que había dicho mal.

°O°O°O°O°O°O°

_— Hey — recordaba que alguien la llamo mientras contaba el dinero de una cartera que había arrebatado de un hombre de negocios dando la vuelta._

_Se puso ceñuda y fue discreta con su botín. No serían otra vez los mismos tipos que le pedían la cuota del mes por 'trabajar' en su zona ¿verdad?_

_'No jodan' pensó ella, todavía no se cumplía el plazo. Está bien que ella tuviera mucha habilidad para esto, pero tampoco por eso se fuera a aprovechar de ella. Volvería a romper sus bocas si se trataban de pasar de listos._

_Pero se equivoco al voltear y mirar quién le hablaba: una mujer muy bella, elegantemente vestida y un porte de altivez, acompañado de un aura de poderío y respeto que calaba. Cabello largo y en rizos interminables de color castaño, brilloso y aparentemente sedoso; ojos grandes y pestañas aún más con la ayuda de su rímel y maestría en uso del delineador; labios rojos que hacían juego con sus largas uñas y a la vez de sus lindos y largos dedos blancos entre los que sostenía una fina y humeante pipa._

_M. M. arqueo las cejas ante la sorpresa. A sus 10 años por fin se había sorprendido por la mera presencia de otra persona._

_'Momento… Esta mujer la conozco' especuló._

_— Oh. ¿No estás un poco lejos de tu zona? — pregunto con algo de socarronería al sonreír la niña. No le preocupo que ella viera la cartera robada, esta tipa no tenía nada que ver con su negocio._

_La castaña se sorprendió por un instante, sonrió y soltó el humo de la pipa que tenía en la boca delicadamente antes de hablar._

_— Vaya — se acerco a la pequeña mientras hacia atrás su melena — Veo que me conoces. Me sorprendes, nena —_

_— Bueno… Dudo que no haya hombre alguno por estas calles que no lo haga — comento con ironía._

_La sonrisa de la mujer se borró por un segundo pero inmediatamente regreso a su boca roja — Buena esa, querida. Tal y como lo imagine, observadora, astuta y con una boca que no se guarda nada. Tienes un estilo aún muy tosco para mi gusto pero vale. —_

_— ¿Qué quieres? —_

_— ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero algo? —_

_— No todos los días se presenta alguien de su talante simplemente a platicar con alguien como yo. No es como si fuera muy común que la mejor amante de esta parte de la ciudad se paseara por los barrios grises, aquí no hay fiesta o muchos hombres con dinero —_

_La mujer chasqueo la boca — Y pensé que te tenías en mejor aprecio, niña — fumo rápidamente su pipa antes de seguir — Hablar de_ alguien _como yo o_ alguien _como tú, como dices, es darse poco crédito —_

_M. M. pareció no entender._

_— Tú y yo somos sobrevivientes de las calles, niña. No lo hagas parecer como si fuéramos tan diferentes y fueras tan poca cosa. Solo que tenemos diferentes métodos para nuestros propósitos y cuanto tiempo llevemos metido en estos negocios. —_

_La niña parpadeo ante sus palabras. — Por un momento pensé que se había ofendido por llamarla callejera —_

_— Todas empezamos por algo. Oh, espera… ¿hablas de callejera como tú? ¿Carterista? Oh, me confundí con el significado. Bah, da igual. —_

_— ¿Entonces que quiere? —_

_La castaña acorto el poco espacio que quedaba y se tomo la libertad de pasar una mano sobre la cabeza de la niña, haciendo a un lado un mechón pelirrojo de su frente. — A ti. —_

_En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la pequeña le dio un manotazo y se hizo dos pasos hacia atrás, molesta._

_— No somos tan diferentes, dices. Pero no quiero ser igual a ti. — le increpo._

_— ¿Y por qué no? —_

_— Yo no sé tú pero yo tengo mis propias reglas y mis propias metas, mis formas para hacer las cosas. No quiero ir a parar a ser alguien como tú —_

_La mirada de la mujer se torno fría y peligrosa — Ten cuidado, mocosa. Se nota que aún te falta mucho por aprender en estas sucias calles y no eres tan lista como pensé, aparentemente. Pero que esperaba de una simple y mugrosa carterista que se conforma con tan poco — se burlo._

_— Seré una simple carterista, pero eso no será por siempre. Te lo dije, tengo mis propios métodos y formas de hacer las cosas y algún día escalaré mucho más alto que tú —_

_La mujer volvió a sonreír ante ese comentario — Cuando menos tienes agallas para admitir lo que eres y que no piensas quedarte en este hoyo de ratas —_

_— Deberías de conocer cuando vivía con mis padres, es peor — se burló. — Y si no tienes nada más útil u ofensivo que decir, me voy —_

_— Espera allí, mocosa — se pellizco el puente de la nariz — Realmente eres un dolor de cabeza como bien imagine, mira que me habías hecho olvidar para que vine. —_

_— Ya te dije que no te interesa tu propuesta —_

_— Cierra la boca, cría. No te he dicho ni una mísera palabra de lo que en verdad pretendo, tú fuiste la terca en sacar conclusiones antes de dejarme explicarte. Rayos, necesito un buen trago. — Suspiro cansinamente — Y mantén la maldita boca cerrada mientras te hable — ordeno al ver que la niña estaba a punto de decir algo. M. M. torció el gesto y se controlo._

_La mujer hecho un vistazo al lugar — He venido a por ti a ofrecerte un trato. Uno que nos convendrá a las dos. — Pensó un poco y corrigió — Quizás no solo a mí pero yo hablo por ellos ahora. En fin, el punto es que podrás sacar mucho más que en esta pocilga de zona y los famosos planes que tienes a futuro se cumplirán más rápido —_

_— Ya te dije que yo no… —_

_— ¡Sht! Boca cerrada — ordeno con un dedo — Te he dicho que sacas conclusiones a lo bruto, necia. El trato que te vengo a proponer no es nada de lo que tú te imaginas, mal pensada. —_

_Como no podía hablar, la pequeña pelirroja ladeo su cabeza con expresión de '¿Y entonces qué?'_

_— Trabajaras para mí — explico. La niña frunció el ceño otra vez. — Y **NO** es de lo que imaginas, pequeña insulsa. Trabajaras de lo que mejor sabes hacer —_

_— ¿Robar? — se le escapo de la boca a una sorprendida M. M._

_La mujer puso los ojos en blanco — De aprovecharte de los demás, tonta —_

_— Oh — cayó en cuenta — Y eso… ¿en qué te beneficia a ti? ¿Cómo puedo de ser de utilidad en tu_ negocio_? — pregunto desconfiada._

_La sonrisa de autosuficiencia que la castaña puso sorprendió a la niña — Señas que no tienes idea de a que nos dedicamos también —_

_— No es a… — la niña movió de arriba abajo sus cejas y haciendo señas con las manos._

_— Bueno, también…pero no es lo único. Y alguien como tú nos vendría como anillo al dedo. Tienes un gran potencial, lo sé. — le aseguro con toda confianza mientras la veía a los ojos._

_M. M. se sintió prendada por esa mirada. Era la primera vez en su corta vida que la veían como una persona. Por triste que sonará, desde sus padres hasta las personas que había conocido hasta ahora nunca la vieron así, directo a la cara y con total convicción._

_La reconocían como un individuo capaz y con méritos propios. No es como si necesitará a alguien para sentirse bien, que le dijeran que era importante o reconocer sus logros, pero esto era algo diferente y debía de admitir, se sentía bien el sentirse necesitada (aunque sabía en el fondo es que quizás tratarían de aprovecharse de ella en algún momento, así son todos)_

_— Te diré algo — volvió a hablar la castaña mientras se quitaba la pipa de la boca — Cree lo que quieras de mí o de nuestras formas de vida, pero al igual que tú, tenemos nuestros propios principios. E incluir niñas pequeñas a nuestros trabajos no es lo nuestro. Ya ha habido demasiado daño y ya de sí es un mundo enfermo como para andar repitiendo esas cosas. — le explicaba ella sin despegar la mirada de la niña, para que viera que hablaba con la razón — Roba, engaña, golpea, estafa, observa, persigue, consigue información, espía, atemoriza, boicotea, lo que sea para conseguir lo que necesitas… Eso funciona contigo y eso es lo que necesito, ni más ni menos. Admiro tu credo y el valor y respeto que te das tu misma y has sabido mantener hasta ahora en estos años en estas mugrientas calles. Es por eso que queremos a alguien como tú. Mientras no te traiciones a ti misma, eres lo que buscamos. Y entonces ¿qué dices? —_

_La niña se quedo un instante divagando, miro a sus manitas y aún seguía sosteniendo la cartera robada y levanto la mirada a la mujer frente a ella. Pensaba y pensaba…_

_— Si necesitas tiempo para pensar el asunto, tómatelo. Cuando tengas tu respuesta ven a dármela a ya sabes dónde. Dudo que te cueste trabajo investigar donde vivo — se burlo. — Nos vemos, nena —_

_La pelirroja se quedo viendo como la dama se iba poco a poco. ¿Qué debía hacer?_

_Desconfiar estaba en su naturaleza, estaba curtido en ella desde pequeña, así que confiar así nada más no era lo suyo. Pero esta mujer le había hablado de tal modo, de igual a igual, que ella no sabía qué hacer._

_Esta era su oportunidad. Cuando menos para salir momentáneamente de este suburbio y ver que más había allá todavía. Las cosas se pondrían difíciles como siempre, pero siempre podía encontrar el modo de poner las cosas a su favor._

_¿Porqué no intentarlo?_

_Saco todo el dinero de la cartera y arrojo a esta a un montón de basura en el piso. Se guardo el efectivo y echo a correr tras la mujer que no iba tan lejos por la calle._

_— Entonces…— iniciaba la niña una vez la alcanzo y caminaba al lado de la mujer — No tienen niñas trabajando para lo mismo que ustedes, entonces… — cavilaba._

_— Nah. Francamente hasta nosotros lo encontramos una aberración, no sé qué tan mala sea tu idea de nuestro trabajo o forma de vida, pero seguimos siendo personas y no tenemos una concepción del mundo tan chueca como algunos creen. Pero créeme, hay un montón de enfermos por la vida que incluso una niña flaca y mugrosa como tú les serviría de maravilla — suspiro mientras se llevaba la pipa a la boca._

_M. M. torció la boca más por darle la razón de los locos del mundo que por admitir que en verdad estaba flaca y sucia — Lo sé —_

_— Además… ya tenemos suficiente competencia en este rubro como para agregar más — sonrió ladinamente la mujer._

_La niña la miro con los ojos entrecerrados ante su cinismo. — Por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas? —_

_— Cierto, cierto. Mis modales. Yo me llamo Paulette, mucho gusto… ¿Ahm?— levanto las cejas dejando la pregunta al aire_

_— Mir… —_

_— Sht. Ah ah. — le cubrió la boca Paulette de pronto — Para lo que hago y lo que tu harás, será mejor mantener en secreto nuestros verdaderos nombres —explicaba — En esta clase de vida tenemos lo que tenemos porque lo hemos conseguido por nuestras propias manos, incluso el nombre. El otro, el de nacimiento, solo es usado como lo más privado, aquello que los otros no conocen y no han visto ¿Comprendes? Hay partes de nosotros que no permitiremos que los demás conozcan así como así. —_

_Cuando retiro la mano de la boca de la niña, esta tardo en hablar un poco más hasta que pregunto — ¿Por qué? ¿Qué chiste? Es lo que somos. —_

_— Bueno, querrás decir que es lo que fuimos pero aún sigue estando dentro de nosotras. No es algo como una nueva vida, pero si es una mejor. Además... — le hizo un guiño — eso mantiene el interés en muchos, por más que lo nieguen las personas, les encanta el misterio. Recuerda, siempre hay que tenerlos en vilo. Nunca se saldrán de tus manos. — le aconsejo. — Entonces ¿Cómo te llamas, querida? — volvió a preguntar._

_Tras unos segundos la niña respondió — M. M. —_

_— ¿M. M.? —_

_— Si, lo que era y lo que soy — Se encogió de hombros. — ¿Algún día conoceré tu verdadero nombre?—_

_— Quién sabe. Quizás. Sería bueno, hay tan pocos que lo conocen que estoy comenzando a olvidarlo… — resopló._

_M. M. miro al piso pensativa. ¿Algún día volvería a mencionar su verdadero nombre? Los que lo conocieron de seguro ya lo olvidarían. ¿Habrá alguien quién realmente se interese lo suficiente?_

_Y si realmente llegará a suceder ¿Qué haría?_

_Confiar era algo muy difícil._

_Y no quería equivocarse. No valdría la pena el dolor._

_No valía ni siquiera la pena admitir que alguna vez se ilusiono y dolía…_

°O°O°O°O°

Volvió a apretujar las correas de su bolsa como si algo le doliera.

Ignorando como siempre, M. M. suspiro y se recargo tranquilamente en el muro de contención que servía de barandal del puente sobre el río.

Curiosamente ver el agua fluir tranquilamente bajo ella le tranquilizaba un tanto. Era el único buen recuerdo bueno de su lugar natal. Aquel puente que la separaba de su casa y el otro pueblo. Era un icono de un futuro mejor.

Vio la hora y noto que ya era tarde. Era hora de regresar antes de que el metiche de Ken comenzara a preguntar.

— ¡M. M.! — gritaron a la distancia.

Se sintió estúpida al contener la respiración y sentir el hueco en el estomago al sentirse 'descubierta', como si hubiera estado jugando al escondite. Se compuso rápidamente de la inicial e infantil reacción y volteo a ver qué no muy lejos venía corriendo un muy aliviado Yamamoto.

Puso cara de asco al ver la sangre en su ropa y lo mal arreglado que se veía con todo ese sudor en la cara y el cabello hecho un nido de pájaros.

— Yokatta — jadeo al estar frente a ella y limpiarse el sudor de la frente

Estaba sin aire, y decir que tan buen atleta estaba en semejante condición querría decir que en verdad había sufrido.

— ¿Qué rayos te paso? — pregunto ella con los brazos cruzados.

El moreno aspiro profundamente antes de encararla — Eso quisiera saber yo — respondió directamente — Uhm… ¿Estás bien? —

— ¿Ah? — Bufó — Mejor que tú a primera vista — apelo al mirarlo de arriba abajo. Yamamoto se dio cuenta de su apariencia y sonrió apenado.

— Jaja. Soy un desastre ¿No es así? —

— Ni que lo digas —

— Lo siento… No todos los días soy golpeado por una chica a la que tenga que buscar por toda la ciudad —

La sonrisa de burla de ella desapareció.

Cierto, lo había golpeado. Y no lo recordaba. ¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo? Oh, sí. Recuerdos, muchos recuerdos que la inundaron.

Y a hora ¿Por qué lo había golpeado? No es como si diario golpeara a alguien. Y Fran no contaba.

— Oh, sí. — confesó. — Pensé que ya habrías regresado a tu casa tras eso. ¿O terminaste de comer todavía tras mi salida? — se burlo. — Lo último que pensé fue que vendrías tras de mí. Se me ocurre una razón pero no va contigo — explico negando con la mano, restándole importancia. — ¿O has venido para que me disculpe contigo? —

— ¿Qué? No, claro que no. No puedo imaginarlo ¿Sería posible? — pregunto divertido y con ironía.

— Chico listo. No, claro que no es posible. Así que si no has venido a eso, ¿entonces a qué? La comida la pagas tú, ya sabes. —

— Maa maa Lo sé, lo sé. Es solo qué… Quería saber que paso… ¿Estás bien? —

La inquietud era evidente en su cara.

Ella frunció el ceño, se acerco a él con calma y de pronto le dio un golpe con los dedos en la nariz (porque allí era un punto vulnerable y definitivamente no alcanzaba la frente del chico sin el esfuerzo de ponerse de puntitas)

— ¡Ouch! ¿Pero porqué? —

— ¿Eres idiota o qué, freak? Yo te golpee, casi te rompo la nariz ¡y resulta que me vienes a buscar si la que está bien soy yo!. Quizás te golpee más fuerte de lo debido. —

— Bueno, no es como si todos los días me golpearan súbitamente, jaja —

— Pues deberían, te harían un favor. Eres demasiado enfadoso para el bien de uno. —

— ¿Por eso me golpeaste? — pregunto él con interés.

— No — admitió ella desviando la mirada por un instante — ¿Ah eso has venido? ¿A saber por qué te pegue? Pierdes el tiempo, ya lo olvide — fingió irritabilidad y cansancio de pronto.

— No eres el tipo de persona que actué sin pensar. Debió ser por algo que dije y te ofendí sin querer, suele sucederme… Un mal hábito, dice Gokudera — se encogió de hombros.

— Hn. Ni siquiera recuerdo que estabas farfullando en ese momento. —

— Mentira —

El tono en que dijo esa frase la calo. Al verlo a la cara vio que sonreía con algo de travesura, pero la mirada amable y comprehensiva que mostraba a la vez resultaba en una expresión que decía a gritos '_Sé que dije algo que te ofendió_'

— Olvídalo — susurro ella mientras volteaba la cabeza.

Yamamoto rió suavemente. — Lo lamento en verdad. —

— Lo que sea — farfulló

— Si fuera posible… me gustaría saber que fue. — Sintió la mirada asesina de ella sobre él — No es por molestar, pero bueno… es para que evitar cometer el mismo error otra vez — se excusaba moviendo los brazos con tal de calmarla.

Ella se quedo callada y él pensó que no habría respuesta. Estaba a punto de abrir la boca cuando ella se le adelanto.

— No puedo soportar a la gente que con tal de conseguir sus objetivos, se pierde en el camino. No soporto a la gente tan débil e incapaz de valerse por si misma... — murmuraba mientras tenía la vista clavada en el Sol que se ponía a la distancia.

Takeshi trato de atar los cabos sueltos hasta que la duda queda resulta. — Oh —

M. M. volteo a verlo de reojo — Ya lo captaste ¿no? — Hablo — Cuando mencionaste de esa vez que te rompiste el brazo y pensabas que ya no valía la pena seguir adelante, debo de admitir que me hiciste enfadar como hacía tiempo que no me pasaba. Aunque estoy comenzando a pensar que eso es natural en ti para conmigo — dijo restándole importancia — El punto es… que nada es gratis en esta vida, por más raro que suene eso viniendo de mí, pero francamente el chiste de caer es levantarse, y tú fuiste demasiado idiota y ciego como para no darte cuenta y pensar que no valiera la pena algo más en esta vida. Que tuviste que depender de alguien más para que tuviera que abrirte los ojos y salvarte de tu estúpida decisión. —

El guardián se había quedado sin palabras. Y era decir poco.

Se sentía estúpido.

Y si M. M. supiera lo que pensaba en ese momento le hubiera ganado otro buen par de puñetazos y quizás una patada. La subestimo una y otra y otra vez. Descubrió que aún faltaba mucho para conocerla como era debido por respeto.

Ella hablaba por experiencia y de pronto él se sintió muy infantil e ignorante. Tantas batallas, enemigos y situaciones riesgosas, no le habían brindado aún la suficiente madurez para hablar como ella en ese aspecto o desde tal enfoque.

Agacho la mirada por vergüenza.

Ella suspiro hastiada ante lo enrarecida de la situación — Pero por este asunto espero no lo uses de excusa para no cumplir tu palabra. Ahora con mayor razón debes de lucirte conmigo, ¿entendido? —

— Por supuesto que no — contesto de inmediato mientras se rascaba la nariz y — Ow… jeje, se me olvido — comento apenado.

— Si, como es tan fácil olvidar una nariz estropeada — rodo los ojos la pelirroja. — Como sea, supongo que es todo por hoy. Más te vale que la próxima vez que nos veamos te veas más presentable — advirtió. — Y nada de pasteles, voy a subir mucho de peso y ya me empalagaron demasiado. —

— ¡Hai hai! Hasta entonces —

Yamamoto no sugirió ni de broma acompañarla en su camino de regreso. Más de una vez lo había intentado y ella siempre se negaba. De pronto recordó algo más.

— Hey. M. M. —

— ¿Ahora qué? —

— Mencionaste sobre el asunto de tuve que depender de alguien para darme cuenta de mi error — musitó, captando la atención de ella — Pero ¿es eso tan malo como lo haces sonar? Yo no lo creo. No es dependencia, es confianza. Hay ocasiones en las que uno no puede salir solo, sin la ayuda de alguien más. Es bueno saber y contar con que alguien estará allí en esos momentos y no te abandonará. Tsuna lo hizo — sonrió alegremente de pronto — Él estuvo allí para no dejarme caer, figurada y literalmente – recordó juguetón. — Estuvo allí para detenerme y no estrellarme… —

Ella guardo silencio.

— No es tan malo confiar en los demás como crees —

Ella sonrió cáusticamente — He pasado los años comprobando lo contrario. Cuando yo caiga, no habrá nadie allí quién me detenga. — confesó, fingiendo bien lo incomoda que se sintió al decir eso.

— Yo estaré allí —

Parpadeo una y dos veces. Levanto la mirada poco a poco para clavar sus ojos llenos de estupefacción al sereno y decidido rostro del chico que había dicho eso.

— Yo estaré allí… si me permites, claro — aclaro Yamamoto.

No supo que decir. ¿Debía de creerle o no?

¿Podía confiar?

¿En él?

Lo que más le preocupo fue que si se hubiera tratado de casi cualquier otra persona, ella ya le hubiera dicho que no. Pero tratándose de este chico insufrible, no podía. Le estaba dando el beneficio de la duda. Y eso era peligroso.

— Ja. Claro. Pero lo haré cuando seas capaz de cumplir con la simple tarea de complacerme. — Remarco — Si no eres capaz de satisfacer los simples y sencillos antojos de una dama, mucho menos podrías protegerla ¿No crees? —

Ahora fue Yamamoto quién parpadeo confundido. — Jaja Buen punto. Wow… no será tan fácil —

— Nada es fácil — le recordó con suficiencia.

El sonrió como respuesta.

— Lo que sea, lo que sea. Estoy agotada. Nos vemos, freak —

— Yep. Cuídate, M. M. Espero algún día ser de tú confianza, lo suficiente como para que me digas tu verdadero nombre —

La chica se detuvo en seco con una expresión que agradeció nadie viera y mucho menos él.

— Sueña todo lo que quieras, freak. Y de todos modos ¿A qué viene eso ahora? Mi _nombre_ está bien así, es genial. No es cualquier cosa. — pregunto al voltear a verlo y notar que de pronto él sonría avergonzado.

— Bueno… es que… —

— Escúpelo ya —

— Jaja verás. Cuando te estaba buscando y pues… grite tu nombre, muchos pensaron que estaba promocionando algún artículo de electrónica o algo por el estilo. Fue chistoso al principio, pero cuando la policía me detuvo preguntando qué significaba mi consigna, (ellos pensaron que era una), no me creían que estaba buscando a una persona e incluso imaginaron que estaba organizando algún boicot, jaja ¿Puedes creerlo? Aunque si te pones a pensar a alguien gritando y llamando a alguien "M. M." por las calles, hasta uno podría pensar que se trata de chocolates. Claro, eso no es tan malo… — siguió divagando el chico muy metido en sus ideas sin ser consciente del peligro y amenaza que se cernía sobre su inocente persona.

Al final del día Yamamoto no solo volvió a rectificar que M. M. era alguien asombrosa quién no debía ser subestimada jamás y que... ella pateaba igual o más dolorosamente a como daba de puñetazos.

Quizás él había herido un poco el orgullo de ella. Pero ella supo como casi destrozar el suyo, literalmente.

* * *

Bien, esto está yendo más lento de lo que imagine en un principio. (Esto, aquí entre nos, es otro intento fallido de One Shot como **Cage**)

Pero tratando de ponerle un trasfondo al personaje y que la pareja no se vea tan salida de la nada (¿A quién engaño? Es una locura), hay que ponerle por aquí y por allá. Sé que en este capí no hubo 6996 (Duele… me duele…) pero ya lo habrá. Hay muchas comparativas todavía.

Me despido, agradeciendo mucho los comentarios, gracias.

Y cuídense.


	5. No se cobra por tocar

**OPUESTOS**

Una embarrada de 6996 al fin~

Jitomatazos, abucheos, intento de linchamiento y amenazas con armas punzo cortantes. Al final del capítulo, por favor.

**Nota/Disclaimer/Negación/Aviso/etc…:** **Katekyo Hitman REBORN **y Cía. no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Amano Akira. Esto es por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro. De lo contrario: La boda de Colonello y Lal se cancelaría, digo… es ilegal ¿no? Ok, a ¿quién le importa la edad?

* * *

º

**No se cobra por tocar…**

**º**

**º**

¿Su primera vez?

Con Mukuro, claro.

Y quizás también la de él.

Ella estaba dispuesta a todo, sabía lo que quería. Y él simplemente estaba aburrido, posiblemente.

Y Oh, Bendito Señor. Fue la mejor experiencia que había tenido en su vida. Sabía que Mukuro era bueno en muchas cosas pero lo suyo fue sublime. Lo que toda chica quisiera hacer y que le hicieran, se cumplió.

Él era el mejor de los amantes, sin lugar a dudas.

¿Lo único decepcionante del asunto?

Que solo paso una bendita vez.

Después de eso vinieron otras. No tantas. Ok, una que otra cosa fugaz por aquí y por allá en algunos viajes a Europa con la pandilla, con alguno que otro buen mozo que se encontró por allá. Pues francamente no se iba a reservar para una segunda vez con su querido Mukuro ni a quedarse sentada esperando cuando él volviera a tener _ganas_, no cuando era más que evidente, por algún extraño motivo, Mukuro no se separaba de Chrome.

Quizás antes compartían un cuerpo y una voluntad. Pero ahora… ahora era _diferente_.

Ahora parecía que él era más interesado y preocupado de la vida de la muchacha, curiosamente, justo después de haberla echado de Kokuyo Land y tras la batalla de los Arcobalenos ya un par de años atrás. Y mucho más después del incidente en el que Chrome quedo varios meses en el Hospital, Mukuro siempre tenía un ojo en ella a cualquier momento y aunque no estuviese con ella físicamente, era evidente que siempre estaba ella en cualquier momento en su mente.

Y era aún peor cuando estaban los dos juntos, en persona. Contadas ocasiones, por cierto. Vongola, o la mayoría de este, aún seguía un poco reacio a tratar con él y como siempre, todo mundo brincando en defensa de la indefensa Chrome e interponiéndose entre ellos. Y si no eran ellos, era la familia adoptiva de Chrome, los Sasagawa. Mukuro aparentaba no querer tratar o interferir con la chica llamada Kyoko ¿Por qué? Ella no lo sabía con exactitud. Posiblemente por que era demasiado cercana y estimada por Nagi.

Dejando eso.

Esa rijosa noche de placeres, ya tenía varios meses atrás. M. M. pensó que ya había avanzado mucho en hacerse un hueco significativo en la vida de Mukuro y un paso más cerca de hacer que dejará de lado al inocente estorbo de Chrome, pero solo veía con fastidio que no era así.

Mucho antes de la gloriosa noche y algunas semanas después del majestuoso encuentro, ella y su amante habían compartido más que castos besos y caricias indebidas, simplemente para satisfacer la curiosidad y el libido de ambos jóvenes adolescentes. Ella _siempre_ era la que iniciaba todo y él solo se dejaba llevar en el juego de la seducción. Era un hombre, quizás no cualquiera, pero un Dios con cuerpo mortal a expensas de sus deseos y necesidades básicas que ella podía calmar de vez en cuando.

Pero después, simple y mágicamente todo cambio sin mucho aviso previo. Como si un muro de la noche a la mañana se hubiera cernido sobre ellos y cualquier intento que ella hiciera por acercársele terminaba siendo declinado o incluso ignorado de forma amable y cínica por él.

Qué por el tiempo, el mal momento, por el humor, por las circunstancias, por el cansancio. Excusas, excusas y excusas.

No solo era que Mukuro ya no la encontrará de repente atractiva ni deseable. Ni el hecho que él no se sintiera atraído a ella ya de ningún modo al grado de no tocarla, sino también al hecho que por más que ella lograse acercarse y acariciarlo como antes, no había efecto alguno ni reacción, como si fuera de piedra.

Su ego había sido muy herido por eso.

Las ansiosas caricias que se sentían adictivas parecían quedar muy lejanas. El contacto de piel a piel que antes los excitaba ya no estaba. Al parecer Mukuro había encontrado otra forma de complacerse y quedar satisfecho, de una forma que implicaba menos sudor y acción en una cama. Sin necesidad de acostarse con alguien más.

¿Dónde había quedado ese hombre insaciable y pasional? La pelirroja no sabía que responder, menos cuando veía a dicho hombre verse satisfecho con el mero hecho de compartir tiempo y algo de espacio con la enclenque del parche.

Tocar su mejilla, una simple caricia quizás empañada apenas con un tinte sensual, algo que Chrome no alcanzaba a percatarse por su inmensa inocencia. Ella no alcanzaba a percibir cuando Mukuro le daba un simple beso en la frente, él parecía como si estuviese a punto de devorar su boca con la suya en algún beso apasionado.

Ella no se daba cuenta de todas las insinuaciones y emociones que se guardaban dentro de él. Ella no podía comprenderlas en su linda ignorancia. Ella **no** las correspondía. Y a él no le importaba. Aparentemente.

Mukuro se… conformaba…

¿Qué demonios?

¿Qué tenia de bueno solo sostenerle de la mano?

¿Era mejor que el sexo?

M. M. no podía comprenderlo, simplemente no. Y nadie podía culparla.

Una simple caricia que Chrome pudiera hacer desinteresadamente en Mukuro y terminaba desatando demasiado los sentidos al joven del ojo rojo, algo que parecía satisfacerlo más que un orgasmo.

No supo que fue lo que la cegó tanto, la que la lastimó demasiado, la que la insto para hacer lo que estaba haciendo justo ahora ni para saber por qué rayos hacía lo que hacía.

La envidia, los celos, el orgullo herido, la tristeza y la desilusión…

La simple idea de qué ella no era suficiente, jamás lo sería, ella no era Nagi…

— ¿M… M…? — escucho de pronto que alguien la llamaba bajo ella. Volvió a ser consciente de su entorno y de su cuerpo. De la situación y el momento. Liberándose del martirio mental y existencial que estaba siendo azotada sin compasión desde hace un maldito mes.

En la penumbra de la habitación, con la tenue luz de la lamparita de mesa tirada en el piso cerca de ellos, podía vislumbrar a un par de orbes castaños mirándola con consternación y nerviosismo.

Yamamoto no tenía ni una jodida idea de que estaba pasando. De un momento a otro había terminado con la pelirroja sobre de sí y sin mucha noción de por qué o para qué.

— ¿Estás bien…? — se aventuro a preguntar. La chica no decía nada, no hacía nada más que la suficiente presión con su cuerpo sobre el suyo para no dejarle levantar. Fuera de eso, solo le miraba con una expresión que él no podía descifrar del todo. Algo andaba mal, pero no sabía qué.

— No… no estoy bien… — ella respondió con un tono de voz que jamás le había escuchado.

Suave, profundo y dulce. Atrayente. No, esa no era el calificativo. Era otra cosa… ¡Esperen, M. M. por fin había reconocido que no estaba bien! Y Yamamoto sintió ese instinto por hacerla sentir bien y de protegerla como se había vuelto su mala costumbre últimamente.

— Pero lo estaré… — volvió a hablar la pelirroja casi en un susurro que le causo un placentero escalofrío al moreno que solo sintió erizarse el cabello de su nuca. _B-bien_… pensó, ella se pondrá bien ¿verdad?

Por qué le preocupo ese tono seductor que uso ella. ¡Ooooh! Seductor, ¡esa era la palabra que buscaba!

— Solo si tú me ayudas… —

Uh.

¡Momento!

¿Qué perdón?

Y fue lo último que proceso su cerebro antes de sentir su espacio personal invadido más de lo normal debido a que el cuerpo de ella se repego contra el suyo y sus rosados labios fríos rozaran los de él.

...

...

...

Si alguien le hubiera dicho a Yamamoto Takeshi, un mes antes, que iba a terminar en el piso de su habitación con cierta pelirroja sobre de él, robándole su primer beso (y quizás más que eso), el beisbolista no se lo hubiera creído y quizás, solo quizás, no la habría invitado a comer a su casa.

**°O°O°O°O°O°**

Iba cambiando de canción en canción en su teléfono hasta encontrar alguna que fuera con su modo. Poca atención le ponía a donde iba caminando. Se conocía a la perfección el camino de su salón de clases a la salida del instituto. Además ninguno se iba a atravesar en su camino. M. M. era una chica con la cual era mejor no meterse. Y aunque hoy fuera sola, pues sus dos compinches: Ken y Chikusa, se habían ido a arreglar sus propios asuntos, ella se valía sola.

Aunque eso no evitaba que se ganara varias miradas desde envidia hasta excitación. Nadie negaba, por lo mal que les cayera o lo mucho que le temieran a la chica, que era bastante atractiva.

Y para su poco humor de ese día, se molesto más al ver que a la salida del colegio se hallaba un gran tumulto de ruidosas chicas que sepa Dios que hacían todas allí amontonadas como borregos y riéndose como estúpidas. Sea lo que sea, las emocionaba y las embobaba mucho a las tontas.

Aunque su sorpresa fue mayor, cuando se hizo paso entre ese hervidero de chica boba a la cual más de una tuvo que codear o empujar para abrirse paso, fue descubrir la razón por la que tanta hormona se había alborotado.

— Hey, M. M. — saludo frescamente con una gran sonrisa nada más ni nada menos que Yamamoto Takeshi, su idiota favorito, quién estaba parado cerca de la entrada de la escuela y nomás al verla aparecer entre tanta loca fan, la saludo jovialmente para envidia y coraje de todas las asombradas chicas que no podían creer que semejante galán estuviese esperando a la odiosa pelirroja.

¿Qué hizo ella? Ella, la elegida por este joven galán.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, idiota? — pregunto entre sorprendida y hastiada, con las cejas juntas.

No era la respuesta que ni Takeshi y todo el público esperaban sinceramente.

Y cuando el grupo de chicas estaba a punto de reprocharle su grosera réplica (en defensa de la dignidad de un lindo bishonen), para su mayor asombro Yamamoto, en lugar de ofenderse, sonrió apenado.

— Te tome por sorpresa, ¿verdad? Lo siento —

¡El chico era un pan de Dios!

Pareciendo que su presencia bajaba el coeficiente intelectual de cuanta fémina estuviera cerca y aumentaba peligrosamente el nivel de estrógenos, M. M. tomo del brazo a Yamamoto y casi se lo llevo a rastras a favor de evitar que de un momento a otro fuese víctima de violación colectiva allí y ahora. No es que eso le afectará, pero francamente no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de sacar dinero de la situación cuando se presentará y aquí no había mucho que ganar.

Nadie podía entender que hacía alguien tan lindo como él esperando a la grosera de M. M. que aparte de todo le gritaba y él no le importaba.

El decepcionado público solo criticaba y aumentaba a la lista negra las cosas negativas de la bruja de M. M.

— ¿Se puede saber que haces por aquí? — siseó ella molesta mientras seguía jalándolo del brazo.

Era una curiosa escena. Con lo demasiado alto que él era para ella, ella lo tenía bajo control sin mucho problema.

— ¿Eso es malo? —

— Depende de por qué has venido tú aquí —

— He venido a decirle sobre la cita —

Ugh. Cita. A M. M. no le gustaba como sonaba esa palabra viniendo de él.

— ¿Para eso has venido hasta aquí? ¿Qué hay de la llamada al celular como siempre? —

— Hay cambio de planes. Esta vez es en mi casa. Y no contestabas mis llamadas. —

— ¿Ah? ¿Nos hemos quedado sin fondos? — sonrió burlona mientras por fin le soltaba una vez considero estar lo suficientemente lejos de metiches e inoportunos, aprovecho para revisar su teléfono. Cierto, había bloqueado su número desde el día de aquel incidente. Ella se había hartado de sus llamadas insistiendo en saber si ya se sentía mejor o de sus odiosos mensajitos de texto llenos de agobiantes caritas tristes.

— Eeeeeh… Quizás — sonrió apenado.

— Tú sabes que no acepto cualquier cosa. —

— Lo sé, lo sé. Por eso te he dicho que en mi casa —

— ¿Comida casera? —

— ¿Qué? ¡No! Yo hablo del negocio— de mi viejo, ¿te gusta el sushi? —

— Bien preparado y gratis, casi lo que sea — respondió francamente.

— Bien, esa es la idea. Te lo aseguro, ¡no hay nadie mejor que él preparando pescado! —

— ¿Con qué andamos de presuntuosos? —

— Oh, vamos. Incluso Squalo le encanta. Claro que no lo admite en voz alta… ¡pero nunca falta en enviarnos un atún como gratitud —

La pelirroja arqueo una linda ceja de pura sorpresa. Takeshi no estaba bromeando. Si ese estúpido peliblanco de Varia aceptaba esa comida con gusto, no había mucho de que quejarse.—

— Ok… Solo hazte a la idea de que lo más seguro es que aún tengas que seguir llevándome a otros sitios si este falla, de seguro así será.—

— No. Claro que no. —

— ¿Tantos deseos tienes de deshacerte de mí? —

— No, no… — negó nervioso moviendo los brazos.

— Pues bien, porque no te desharás tan fácil de mí. —

— Eso veo. —

— Admítelo, ¿qué harías sin mí? —

— Francamente no lo sé. Todo esto se ha vuelto mi rutina que no sé que haré después cuando por fin termine. — dijo sin intención de ofender así que no se dio cuenta cuando ella se puso tensa.

Esto era solo rutina. Cierto.

— Supongo que te veré en el mismo lugar a la misma hora para que pases por mí, quiero creer — hablo de pronto.

— ¡Claro! —

— Bien, freak. Nos vemos. — se despidió sin muchos ánimos ni dándole oportunidad de detenerla.

Rutina.

¿Y qué pasará después?

_Al tratar de responderse esa inquietante pregunta, honestamente jamás se le cruzo por la mente la simple idea de que iba a terminar forzando al inocente y jovial chico a hacer algo que él no quería..._

* * *

La parte de Mukuro y Kyoko esta más o menos _explicado_ en un capítulo de **Diceria** para quién guste darse una pequeña idea que pasa con ellos.  
¿Uke Yamamoto? Quizás. Quizás no. Quizás nada.

Dulces sueños a todos~


End file.
